memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Voyager/Typhuss Making Amends With His Friends/Chapter 3
Voyager is in orbit of Earth with the Federation Home Fleet. In the Captain's ready room Chakotay is looking over ship readiness reports, when the doors chimed and he looks at it. Come Chakotay says as he looks at the desktop monitor. The doors open and Typhuss walks in. I wanted to know how things are going for you Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. He looks at him. Shields are at thirty one percent and we've got both photon torpedo launchers but Nancy is working hard on restoring our phasers Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk. I want to know if you are ok with me being a vigilante, if you were shocked and surprised when you found out after I told everyone on Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay removes his combadge and Typhuss does the same as Chakotay looks at him. Now tell me what you really think about it Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay sighs and hashes it out with him. You work outside the law and take it into your own hands Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. Team Arrow and I have saved many people over the years in Star City and I am a hero Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. He looks at him. True the Maquis did that I know you were going to say that but we were trying to run out the Cardassians from the DMZ Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You have no idea what I have had to deal with in Star City for 13 years, Damien Darhk, Adrian Chase, Ra's al Ghul, Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, meta-humans, Vandal Savage, Cayden James and many other bad guys Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. He looks at him. Don't forget the Dominators Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Nazis from Earth-X, Chien Na Wei, Liza Warner, Carrie Cutter and Helena Bertinelli Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at his friend. Its time to get back to work Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss then puts his combadge back on his uniform. Typhuss puts his combadge on his uniform and gets up from the chair then walks out of the ready room. He leaves his ready room. In main engineering Typhuss is walking out of the jefferies tube area as Commander Conlon looks at him. What can I do for you Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Conlon. She hands him a PADD and gives him a full report. Shields at full power, phasers back online and all systems operational Commander Conlon says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss hands her back the PADD. Good work Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Conlon. She looks at him. Thank you sir and I must say its still an honor to serve with you during these wars Commander Conlon says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Thank you, its a honor to serve with you during any war Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Conlon. Then Seven walks up to Typhuss. I need your help in astrometrics Seven says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Seven. All right, what are you working on Typhuss says as he looks at Seven. In the astrometrics lab both Typhuss and Seven are working. So what are you exactly working on Seven Typhuss says as he looks at Seven. She looks at him. Trying to find a way to track the enemy fleet while they are in hyperspace Seven says as she looks at Typhuss. That's going to be hard without a hyperspace tracker, maybe we could try using the Borg sensors Typhuss says as he looks at Seven. Seven inputs commands into the main console. I think, I found them, they are heading towards Earth Seven says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, I think you are right Typhuss says as he looks at Seven. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Kathryn, Seven may have found the enemy fleet with the Borg sensors Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. I'm on my way Admiral Janeway says over the com. A few hours later Admiral Janeway is in astrometrics as Seven is giving her a full report. Is that the enemy fleet? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the large screen. Seven turns to her. Yes Admiral, 40 Ha'tak class ships and 37 Al'kesh bombers Seven says as she looks at Kathryn. Janeway turns to her. 77 ships Admiral Janeway says as she looks at her. Typhuss chimes in. Not only that, Death Gliders from all the ships Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. Ok Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Seven also gives them the enemy fleet's position. They are 4 hours away from the Sol system Seven says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them.